moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Texas
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = State | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Austin; Dallas; El Paso; Fuller; Hewitt residence; Houston; Muerto County; Newt; Ruggsville; San Antonio; Travis County; Waco | 1st = }} Texas is a state located within the continental United States of America. Known as the Lone Star State, it is located in the central southern region of the country, bordering Mexico. It's capital city is Austin. Other notable cities include Dallas, Houston and San Antonio. Texas has developed a reputation for being the home of cowboys, oil fields and ass-kickers. In terms of political leanings, it has always supported conservative viewpoints, and is classified as a "Red State". Points of interest ; Ruggsville: Ruggsville is a fictional city located in Ruggsville County, Texas. It is the primary setting of the 2003 horror film House of 1000 Corpses and its 2005 sequel The Devil's Rejects. During the 1970s, Ruggsville was the scene of a string of bizarre, violent murders perpetuated by the Firefly family. Key points of interest in Ruggsville include Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen, the Firefly residence, the Kahiki Palms Motel, Red Hot Pussy Liquors, Snowman's Ice Cream and Charlie's Frontier Fun Town. Films ; Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003): Texas is the main setting for this film. The events of the film take place in Travis County in the fictional town of Fuller in August, 1973. In the film, a van filled with five youths are driving en route to a Lynyrd Skynyrd concert in Dallas, when they pick up a hitchhiker who subsequently commits suicide in their van. Looking to report the crime, the youths run afoul of the evil Sheriff Hoyt, who is actually the head of a family of psychopathic cannibals. The most dangerous member of the family, Thomas Hewitt, murders people with a chainsaw and skins his victims' faces to make masks. Films that take place in * Beneath the Darkness * Devil's Rejects, The * Desert Phantom * Django Unchained * From Dusk Till Dawn * Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay * House of 1000 Corpses * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Logan * Office Space * Old Yeller * Texas Chainsaw 3D * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (1974) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The * Waco Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes * The character known as Tallahassee from the 2009 film Zombieland may have been from or lived in Texas, but this was never made clear in the film. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database ---- Category:States Category: Category:Beneath the Darkness (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Devil's Rejects, The (2005)/Miscellaneous Category:Desert Phantom (1936)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:House of 1000 Corpses (2003)/Miscellaneous Category:Old Yeller (1957)/Miscellaneous